


Haunted When the Minutes Drag

by nightvesper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Everybody Lives, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers through 7x02, but only for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: The last time Harry and Cisco had seen each other in person was after DeVoe. But when Barry destroys the artificial speedforce, everything changes.A fix-it fic for season 7.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Haunted When the Minutes Drag

The trip to Atlantis was interesting enough, but the distraction wasn’t nearly as helpful as Cisco had hoped it would be. That’s what it really was - a distraction. And not a very good one when he had no one to marvel at the scientific wonders of it with. He was eager to go home.

The loss Cisco felt since Crisis was immense. And coming to terms with how he left things with Harry before that… it didn’t help. The last time they’d seen each other in person was after DeVoe.

What surprised Cisco wasn’t that Harry had broken his promise about using dark matter, it was the agonized look of guilt on his face when Harry confessed to it. After years of knowing the man, Cisco understood that Harry lived swathed in a blanket of shame, the layers being part of the black knit fabric of his psyche. He’d seen him confess to some horrific things, initially believing Harry aloof to the impact of them, but looking back he recognized that Harry carried the weight of all of them in his body, every decision, every sin, just behind his steeled blue eyes and clenched fists. But he’d never seen the level of self-loathing that he saw on Harry in that moment.

As they stood in the time vault while Harry implored Cisco to understand that ‘it was the only way’, Harry’s head and posture slumped, his voice wavered, and his glassy eyes could hardly bear to meet Cisco’s. Harry Wells: hardass, hero, murderer. _This_ _man_ , suffocating under the weight of one broken promise.

Yet again Harry surprised him, when even as he fought to use his final words to help Team Flash, he asked for one more thing - a hug. Harry’s cheek nuzzled against the engineer’s curls, streaking them glossy wet with tears, while his arms and hands gripped Cisco. Mournful, desperate, as if he was trying to anchor his very being into Cisco’s body.

Cisco couldn’t help feeling like Harry had more to say behind the pain in his eyes than he was able to rasp out. When they finally pulled away from each other, Cisco placed a hand on Harry’s head and ran his fingers through the messy fluff of hair. And as he eyed the older man’s disturbingly blank expression, he thought maybe he should’ve kissed Harry when he had the chance. And he wondered if Harry would’ve let him.

Harry, who bickered with him constantly. Harry, who watched all of Cisco’s favorite movies with him. Harry, whose last wish was that Cisco hold him.

Having Harry come back after the Thinking Cap was something Cisco had hardly dared to hope for, but then with a quiet “I love you too” spoken to the floor, Harry was gone again, leaving a weak-kneed Cisco to wonder what that meant.

The holocubes arrived soon after, always addressed to Cisco. Harry talked about Jesse and how he was trying to correct mistakes with her. How he was working on different experiments to help to get his synapses firing at a normal rate again, and that he was optimistic about his latest one.

The softer Harry who’d left Star Labs seemed to be there to stay. He signed every message off with his gaze averted and an awkwardly tacked on “I miss you” before cutting the line. It made Cisco’s bones ache.

If Harry missed him, why didn’t he come back? Then Crisis happened and it was too late.

A sudden chill ran down Cisco’s spine while he sat deep in thought, and then his phone rang. It was Barry.

“Hello?” Cisco answered.

Barry’s voice was strained and hesitant on the line. “Cisco, you need to come home. It’s Harry. Well, all of them, actually...”

Cisco didn’t wait to hear the rest of the sentence before he threw the phone down and started packing.

***

Tears cascaded down Cisco’s face as he stood over the scorched earth staining the floor of the speed lab. All that remained of Harrison Wells. 

Barry fumbled in his pockets to retrieve a familiar pair of glasses. “I thought you’d want to have them,” he said, extending his hand to Cisco. 

Cisco’ hands traced the half-rim of the glossy black frames, feeling their smooth texture under his fingertips. And he cried.

***

Harry’s death left Cisco empty. Barry regaining his speed, defeating Eva, having the whole team home safe again, everything that should’ve made Cisco feel warm and comforted barely touched his inner turmoil.

It was three months later when a man jumped through a breech in the middle of the cortex. 

Cisco was alone in S.T.A.R. Labs writing new code for the security system. Barry and Iris were on a much-deserved vacation, and with no meta emergencies to worry about, Caitlin decided to take some time off for herself as well.

He almost collapsed out of his chair when he saw Harry.

There was no mistaking who it was. From the head-to-toe black attire, to the messy hair, to the way he carried his body, the sui generis nature of him. The only change was that he was wearing full-framed, matte black glasses. The spares he kept in his office on Earth 2.

“Harry?!”

There was an apology in Harry’s eyes when he responded. “I’d have come back sooner, but I had to figure out where the new breech was,” he said, jabbing behind him with his thumb. “We can stabilize it on this side, but we’ll have to move all of the equipment…”

Cisco’s mind was racing. “What do you mean ‘new breech’? What are you talking about? The multiverse was destroyed!”

Harry shook his head and set down his backpack. “Reconfigured. The frequencies changed when the timeline reset. Then when Barry broke the artificial speedforce, it sent us all back to our own Earths.”

A hopeful note rose inside of Cisco. “But wait, if you figured out the breeches then that means –”

“Our experiment was successful,” Harry finished for him, gesturing to his own head and looking rather pleased with himself.

Cisco wanted to shout. To cry. To do anything to expel the excess of energy inside of him. He felt halfway to hysterical and couldn’t sort any one emotion out of the din. It felt like they never won like this anymore. Lately on their best days all they did was not lose. Maybe it was some kind of overdue cosmic karma.

His thoughts came to a crashing halt when he realized he didn’t know if Jesse was ok or not. But then, she must be if Harry was here now, still standing.

“What about Jesse? And wait, _all_ of you?” Cisco asked.

Harry smiled, a mixture of joy and relief. “They’re all fine. Jesse’s fine, but she has no memories of the previous timeline. I had to tell her everything about being here. Took some convincing... She wants to meet you all again, but she wanted me to come here and break the news first.”

Cisco took a breath. They could deal with a little memory loss; it beat the alternative. “Thank God. But how do you remember if she doesn’t?”

“Because I was attached to Pariah.” Harry answered simply. “What about Iris and the others? I thought of a way to -”

Cisco shook his head. “They’re all fine now. Barry worked it out, thanks to you guys. Everyone’s taking a break; they’ll be back tomorrow barring a new meta-attack.” 

“Except you.”

“Except me,” Cisco replied.

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something else, but Cisco interrupted, blurted the words before he could hold them in. “Kamilla and I broke up.” 

Harry’s mouth snapped shut and his eyebrows raised. Cisco didn’t know what possessed him to say that in that moment, but it spewed out entirely of its own volition. He blushed even as the words kept coming. “We’re still friends. She’s still Team Flash. It just didn’t work out between us.”

There was a visible war in Harry’s mind while he struggled to come up with a proper response to Cisco’s non sequitur. His eyes fixed themselves off in the corner. “Ramon. _Cisco_ , I -”

Cisco cut him off again before either of them could say anything to make the situation more awkward. “I need to give you something. Come with me?”

Harry eyed Cisco curiously, but followed him down to his workshop with nothing more than a pursing of lips and a wave to indicate that Cisco should lead the way.

Once there, Cisco hesitated, one hand on his desk drawer. This felt like a more important moment than it did just a minute ago, and his stomach fluttered.

He opened the drawer and handed Harry his glasses. Harry’s fingers brushed over Cisco’s hand when he took them. Cisco inhaled. He suddenly realized that he hadn’t even hugged Harry hello yet. His palm itched.

“You kept them?”

The question was simple, rhetorical. Harry would have succeeded at appearing nonchalant if it weren’t for the deeper, raspier tone his voice suddenly took, but Cisco knew him too well, heard the nuance, heard the questions that Harry didn’t ask. ‘ _Why in your desk? Why with your things?’_

The answer to those questions was less simple. Out in the open they were a reminder of what Cisco had lost, but he also couldn’t bear to part with them. They belonged here, in the workshop with him while he worked on creating new tech. Where Harry belonged.

Harry tossed his spares on the workbench and pushed his signature frames up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

“Better?” Harry teased, or tried to as he modeled them, but his voice was well off the mark.

The atmosphere was charged. They were standing so close. Cisco wasn’t misreading this; he was almost sure of that. The way Harry was looking at him now, his eyes intense but unsure, it had to mean something. He felt himself pulled in by the gravity of Harry’s bright, blue-eyed stare, and finally the reality of the situation hit him. His emotions all poured forth in a flood. The one he didn’t expect to surface first was anger.

“You died,” Cisco said through clenched teeth.

“Cisco.”

“You died and you didn’t even say goodbye!”

Harry rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “There wasn’t time…”

Cisco shoved Harry in the stomach. Not hard, not with any real malice or pressure, but Harry swayed with it, bending to Cisco’s force. “How could you do that to me? How could you leave again?” he choked.

“I know. I know I - and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everyt-”

Before Cisco could think through his actions, he surged up onto his tiptoes, and pulled Harry by his jacket lapels into a kiss. 

Harry froze in shock, but just as Cisco was about to pull away with some fumbled apology, he felt Harry’s mouth respond. Cisco sighed into it when Harry angled his jaw and leaned in to give him better access. One hand carded through Cisco’s curls and the other wrapped around his shoulder to pull him closer. All the anger drained out of him as the seconds ticked by, the kiss growing deeper. It felt right in the way very few things had in Cisco’s life. 

It was then that he noticed Harry’s hands were shaking.

Cisco broke the kiss. “Harry?” he asked, concerned.

Harry turned away from Cisco’s mouth like it pained him to do so, and he dropped his head onto Cisco’s shoulder.

“Harry, we actually have to communicate if this is ever going to work.”

“It’s just. It’s been a long time for me, Cisco.”

Cisco’s brow furrowed. “If it’s too much...”

“It’s not - it’s not that.” Harry collected himself enough to stand up straight and look at him. “What I did -” he began, his head shaking.

There was no mistaking what Harry meant. Is that why Harry left in the first place? But didn’t he know Cisco had already forgiven him? 

“- Really sucked. It wasn’t entirely your fault. I get it. But it was stupid and reckless and the dark matter did exactly what I said it would do: fry your brain. Make you more of a dick. And we’ve been talking for months since that. Did you think I wasn’t over it?”

Harry sighed.

“But look where you’re at now. As horrible as all of that was, it made you at least 40% more empathetic. And more importantly, you’re back now. Alive.”

“Cisco -”

“You risked everything to be a better man. And you can be. You are. You may not see it, but I do. I believe in you, Harry.”

At the familiar words, Harry wrinkled his nose. “Was that from Buffy?”

Cisco grinned, unable to keep himself from pulling out a joke reference to break the tension. “Uh huh.”

“I’m not a vampire, Ramon.”

“Well, you do wear a lot of black,” Cisco quipped with a sweeping gesture at Harry’s outfit.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, the barest hint of a smile threatening to appear on his face. “Where does that leave us?”

“Where do you want it to leave us?”

Harry glared at him. “You can’t do that. You - you can’t just avoid the question. You said I’m the one with emotional issues. I need to know what this is. What are we doing here?”

Cisco held Harry’s gaze and spoke in the calm, level, tone that he’d use if he had to explain something to a five-year-old. “I didn’t just make out with you in the hopes of a friendship-ruining one-night stand, if that’s what you think, Harry.”

Harry cleared his throat, his posture uncomfortable. “Yeah, but I - It’s just...”

“You left, and I wanted you to stay here because I want you with me. Not dead, not a hologram, not an incorporeal consciousness, and not halfway across the damn multiverse. And seeing you here again made me realize how much. Stay,” Cisco pleaded, his voice cracking on the last word.

Harry stared back with an intensity that burned right through him. “Okay,” he said, like it was that easy.

“Okay?” asked Cisco.

“Okay,” Harry’s voice dropped low. He paused and licked his lips before continuing. Cisco’s eyes were drawn to the movement in spite of himself. “You should know, when I left that day, I meant what I said.”

“About needing to fix things with Jesse?”

Harry sighed. “Yes, that, but that’s not what I meant.”

Cisco’s stomach felt like it fell through the floor into the earth once he realized what Harry was saying. “That you love me?”

“I’m in love with you.”

“…” Cisco felt at a loss for words; it was so much so fast. But maybe not. Maybe it wasn’t fast at all. Just an inevitable culmination of years of buildup. And Cisco already knew, somewhere in his marrow he’d known for a long time that Harry loved him, and that he loved Harry back.

When Cisco didn’t respond, Harry stiffened almost imperceptibly. “I should… Nash took over my room while I was gone. I need to fix it back how it was if I’m going to sleep here tonight.” He turned to leave the room.

Cisco’s tongue finally unglued itself from the roof of his mouth. That wasn’t happening if he had anything to say about it. “I’m not letting you sleep on that horrible utility cot again, not when I have a perfectly nice apartment to share.”

Harry blinked at him. “Are you -”

“When I asked you to stay with me. I meant _with_ me. Please don’t shut down again.” Cisco’s voice was soft and coaxing, and he watched Harry’s shoulders relax with it.

They walked back to the cortex to grab the backpack Harry left on the floor and closed the lab down for the night. Their drive back to Cisco’s apartment was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. They caught up on their missed months together. Harry asked a few questions about Cisco and about the team, but mostly they sat together and watched the glow of the streetlights through the car window.

***

“Cisco…” Harry started to say as soon as the door closed behind them and he hung up his jacket, but Cisco stopped him with a kiss. There was time for talking later. Right now, he just wanted to pick up where they left off in the workshop.

Harry fell into him like water and cradled his face with his hand. Cisco quickly got lost in the moment, in the feel of Harry’s full lips and the pressure of his hands. He couldn’t help the way his mouth fell open when Harry licked over his bottom lip, or how eagerly he responded when Harry’s tongue slipped inside. He dug his fingernails into Harry’s firm lats and moaned when he felt Harry’s other hand slide down to the hem of his t-shirt, just skimming underneath to brush against his bare skin. Another silent question.

Cisco answered by pushing Harry backward towards the bedroom.

Things moved fast after that. They undressed quickly, carelessly littering their clothes around Cisco’s already messy room. Cisco only made it down to his underwear before he couldn’t stand the lack of contact any longer. As soon as Harry’s boxers hit the floor, Cisco was on him, hands on the scientist’s narrow hips and sucking marks onto his chest.

They struggled to maneuver themselves onto the bed because that would require separating again. Once there, Cisco pressed a hand to Harry’s chest; he took the direction and sank down easily until he was flat on his back. Cisco straddled his hips and rolled into him.

Harry moaned and pulled Cisco firmly against him, angling Cisco’s jaw into a searing open-mouthed kiss, and scattered any stray thoughts from his mind. 

“What do you want, Cisco? Anything. I’ll... Anything you want. Just tell me,” Harry rasped against Cisco’s ear, then trailed nips and sucking kisses along his sensitive neck. Harry’s voice was already wrecked, and every wet drag of Harry’s mouth against his skin made Cisco’s cock throb harder.

“Fuck,” Cisco said. “I really - really want you to fuck me.”

Harry’s responding groan was muffled against Cisco’s throat, and Harry’s hands which had been holding Cisco’s waist now dug finger-bruises into his skin. Cisco let out a small whine at the slight edge of pain, and the evidence of Harry’s desire. They were both approaching some limit, way too far gone for anything so involved. Frankly, Cisco was surprised they even made it all the way to the bedroom.

“But I don’t think I can wait long enough for that,” Cisco choked.

Harry swallowed against his skin. “Tomorrow,” he promised and removed his glasses to place them on the bedside table.

Before Cisco could respond, he found himself flipped onto his back, pinned by Harry’s weight. 

Harry’s mouth immediately found his again and ravaged it. Calloused hands thumbed over Cisco’s nipples and made him gasp and buck under the older man, made him grind up into the hard line of Harry’s cock in a desperate search for friction. Harry panted against his mouth.

Cisco could barely breathe by the time Harry decided he had his fill and moved on. His hands swept down Cisco’s body until they reached his waistband and began to tug at his boxers. 

“Can I?” Harry asked.

“Fuck. Yes, just...”

Harry pulled off the boxers, tossed them off to the side with the rest of their discarded clothing, pausing to take in the sight of him fully naked. Cisco was starting to feel self-conscious under the scrutiny until he saw Harry’s expression, how hungry he looked, how blown his pupils were.

Then he lowered himself to mouth along the base of Cisco’s cock. Another wet pulse of heat shot straight through him. Hard to the point of painful, Cisco couldn’t take it anymore. 

“God, Harry. _Please_.”

When Harry finally swallowed him down, Cisco had to anchor himself with both hands fisted in Harry’s hair to keep from thrusting into all of that wet heat. Harry didn’t seem to mind. He built up a rhythm, slow, his tongue working in time with his mouth.

Choked sounds escaped Cisco’s throat as he all but writhed under Harry. His eyes clamped tight shut. He couldn’t watch Harry’s plush lips pulled tight around his cock and hope to last more than a minute, not with how worked up he was. And god, Harry was good at this. His talented mouth, his hands restless on Cisco’s body. So much for ‘It’s been a long time for me’. Harry’s mouth was practiced and sure, and Cisco wasn’t going to last long. The emotional and physical stimulation of the night was too much.

Harry took Cisco yanking his hair as a request for more, which he obliged by taking him deeper, down to the base. Cisco could feel the fluttering of Harry’s throat when he swallowed around him, and it catapulted Cisco that much closer to the finish line. Whimpering, his cock leaked precome against the flat of Harry’s tongue.

“Oh my god, Harry,” Cisco gasped. 

Harry moaned like he was starving for it, shuddered like he was the one being blown, and moved faster.

Cisco shoved at Harry’s head, trying to warn him, well past the ability to speak with coherency. But Harry wasn’t having it. He pulled one of Cisco’s hands out of his hair and pinned the arm down to make a point, then hollowed his cheeks and hummed around him.

Harry’s free hand moved down to caress Cisco’s balls which were already pulled tight with his impending orgasm. Cisco’s eyes rolled back. It didn’t take much longer.

One clever roll of Harry’s tongue up and around the head of Cisco’s cock was all it took to make him lose it. Cisco jackknifed and came with a sob, spilling down Harry’s throat.

For his part, Harry took him deep and didn’t let up, sucking hard and swallowing each pulse, groaning around his mouthful while Cisco shuddered beneath him. Cisco distantly registered Harry releasing his wrist so he could run both hands over Cisco’s trembling legs and stomach. He only stopped tonguing at Cisco’s spent cock when the aftershocks turned into twitches of overstimulation.

The intense orgasm wore him out, and Cisco laid there for a long moment not moving, his mind mercifully empty of everything except the background high of residual pleasure while Harry kissed a line back up his body. 

Once Harry reached his shoulder, he sucked a bruise onto the skin. He looked almost as debauched as Cisco felt. His hair was a mess from where Cisco had pulled it, his neck and chest were flushed a mottled pink, and the crystal blue rings of Harry’s eyes were almost entirely eclipsed by black. There was the hint of a smirk on his swollen mouth when he pressed a tender kiss to Cisco’s lips.

“Good?” Harry whispered, his voice rough and heavy with arousal.

 _Cocky bastard_. “No,” Cisco replied petulantly. “Just give me a minute for my legs to start working again.”

Harry’s smirk broke into a full grin that became a breathless laugh, and Cisco kissed him to stifle the sound. 

Harry didn’t resist being maneuvered onto his back; he all but melted into the bed, holding Cisco close. But when Cisco tried to pull away from the kiss to slide down his body, Harry held him tight.

“Wait. Just,” Harry panted. As turned on as he was, he struggled to get the words out. 

Sensing his need for closeness, Cisco let himself be dragged back down into Harry’s arms, into his kiss, a part of him wishing he’d just held out to let Harry fuck him like he’d suggested. But Cisco couldn’t truly regret anything when his whole body was humming with satisfaction, and Harry was here, finally, alive and warm and hard beneath him. 

And like Harry said, they had tomorrow. And the next day. And as many days after that as they wanted. Because Harry promised to stay. But for now, he’d accommodate, and try to let Harry soak up as much of his skin as he needed.

Without leaving Harry’s arms, Cisco managed to retrieve a bottle of flavored lube from the bedside table. Harry groaned against Cisco’s mouth when the engineer wrapped a slick hand around him and started pumping. 

Cisco kept up his end of the kiss as best as he could through the exertion of jerking Harry off, until Harry was breathing too hard and shallow, letting out small, pleasured noises too often to kiss back anymore.

The involuntary flexing of Harry’s hips, the needy thrusts up into his hand let Cisco know Harry wasn’t too far off, so he managed to tear himself away from Harry’s embrace long enough to go down on him.

This time Harry didn’t protest, just grunted, low and guttural when Cisco took him into his mouth. He couldn’t quite take Harry all the way down like Harry did for him, so he compensated with his hand, pulling it up to meet his mouth on every upstroke. 

One of Harry’s hands came to rest on the back of Cisco’s head, more polite than Cisco’s own hands had been, just feeling the motion of Cisco moving up and down in his lap, and then he threaded his fingers through Cisco’s hair, gently, just to pin it back so Harry could watch him.

“Close, Cisco,” Harry rasped.

Cisco didn’t need the warning. He kept going until he felt Harry tense up beneath him. Harry shouted when he came, his head falling back against the pillow, and his cock throbbing hard with his release. Cisco swallowed everything Harry gave him, his own cock twitching in sympathy, but he wouldn’t be ready to go again for a while.

Harry looked dazed when Cisco collapsed next to him. “Fuck.”

“Good?” Cisco echoed Harry’s earlier question, just to be cheeky. 

Harry barked a laugh, his smile as bright as Cisco had ever seen it. He pulled Cisco down into a slow, deep kiss, and then shifted to encourage Cisco to lie in the crux of his shoulder.

Cisco nuzzled into the masculine scent of him. Aftershave and pheromones. He heard the pounding of Harry’s heart against his ear, and felt it slow and even out the longer they laid together.

Cisco hadn’t taken Harry for a cuddler, but apparently… And maybe he should’ve expected that. As tactile as Harry always was with him, more and more the closer they got - Harry never missed the chance to touch him.

Cisco didn’t want to disturb the peace of the moment, but too much had happened in the last few hours for him to be able to just pass out after sex.

“So how are you gonna break this to Jesse?” Cisco felt compelled to ask. Nagging ideas started creeping into his brain. Maybe Harry wouldn’t want her to know. Maybe he’d be ashamed. Maybe Jesse would be disgusted by who her father chose for a boyfriend. Partner? It suddenly occurred to Cisco they hadn’t even labeled their relationship. Did they take this too fast? “Or…are you not gonna tell her?”

Harry sat up enough to be able to look down at him. “My Jesse Quick... I wasn’t completely honest with you earlier. Jesse... knows. She didn’t decide not to come with me because she was worried about how you’d react to her not remembering you. She didn’t come because she wanted me to see you first,” he confessed.

Cisco paused. “So…wait…”

Harry pushed on. “She wouldn’t believe me about another Earth only I knew about, so I used the cerebral inhibiter to project my thoughts to her like I did before, trying to convince her – to give her my memories of all of you. I miscalculated. I didn’t realize there was an empathic connection as well.”

Cisco put that together. “She could feel your feelings?”

Harry took an embarrassed breath and nodded. His long fingers traced patterns over Cisco’s chest. “She told me to work it out with you – to move here if that’s what I – what you wanted. But I didn’t know for sure how you felt. I thought if…”

Cisco’s hand caressed over Harry’s razor-sharp cheekbone, and Harry’s eyes closed, his tension visibly fading and taking Cisco’s along with it. “I love you, too. I should’ve told you sooner.”

Harry’s eyes were soft and content and Cisco couldn’t resist kissing him again. They had a lot of lost time to make up for. 

Harry cleared his throat. “You know, at some point we should probably tell everyone I’m not dead.”

An unexpected pang of jealousy shot through Cisco. “They come back tomorrow. If we tell them now, they’ll abandon their vacations early which wouldn’t be fair to them.”

Harry’s mouth quirked in amusement.

“What?” Cisco demanded, then rolled his eyes. “Okay fine, you caught me. I'd rather wait to talk to them considering our _present situation_." Cisco gestured down to their naked bodies and Harry snorted. "We can tell them tomorrow."

"You have other plans I should know about?" Harry teased, poking Cisco in the side until he squirmed.

"I'm actually kinda hungry."

Harry hummed in thought then pressed a kiss to Cisco’s temple. "I could go pick up some Big Belly Burger and bring it back here. Then you wouldn’t have to change your ‘present situation’ by putting on clothes." Harry’s eyes scanned Cisco’s body like he didn’t want him to wear anything either.

"Make it Uber Eats and you're on. You're not leaving my sight today; I just got you back." Cisco meant it as a joke, but he heard the neediness in his own voice.

Harry's face sobered. "I'm not going anywhere." It sounded like more than truth; it sounded like commitment. Like he meant it.

Cisco let go of a last thread of worry he didn't even know he was holding.

"And while we wait for food?" Cisco asked.

"I thought we could lay in bed and watch The Princess Bride," suggested Harry.

Cisco smiled and snuggled back into Harry's arm.


End file.
